Where are you now?
by Pottyaboutharry
Summary: A nineteen year old Draco is thinking about the only woman he had ever loved, and who had loved him back and whose heart Draco had broken to fulfill his fathers wishes, Virginia , the red haired Weasley. a songfic to 'Where are you now' -Britney Spears


Disclaimer: The characters and the school and everything (apart from the song which is 'where are you now' by Britney Spears) Belong to Miss JK Rowling, Id like to own them, but unfortunately I don't!  
  
Summery: Draco has left Hogwarts, and is thinking about the only girl he will ever love, the only girl who ever loved him and the girl whose heart he broke just to fulfil his fathers orders, he is thinking about a girl called Virginia Weasley.  
  
Where are you now?  
  
Calling out your name Your face is everywhere I'm reaching out to you To find that your not there  
  
Draco Malfoy, a nineteen year old wizard was standing by the huge window which took up a side of his room, he was thinking about Hogwarts, the school he had left the previous year. He missed it, even though when he was there he only showed hatred towards it, towards its teacher (apart from Snape) and its students. How he had hated Potter during his first six years at Hogwarts, Potter had everything he didn't, Potter had friends, I guess you could say he had friends, if you call those idiots friends, but Potters friends actually cared for him, they loved him, Draco had never experienced love, he didn't know what the word meant, his mother had never loved him and Lucius? Huh! How could he love him, when he had tried to murder him? No, his family didn't love him! One person had loved him though..  
  
"No, I wont think about it! I will not think about it, that is done with, it never happened!" Dracos eyes filled with tears as he said this, as he remembered what he had done, he still cried about it, even though it had happened nearly two years ago, how could he forget what he had done to her? And why? How could he forget her face, her beautiful face, when he had told her he didn't love her? Of course he had lied, how could he not love Her? She was perfect in every way, every boy in school wanted her affectiona dn attention, even Potter who had had that attention up until a few months before.  
  
I wake up every night To see the state I'm in Its like an endless fight I never seem to win  
  
Yes, she had liked Potter, and that was one of the reasons he hated Potter, but that was perhaps one of the reasons that had driven her to him and he was thankful for it. Perhaps it was because of that, that he didn't hate Potter after that, he was, although he would not show it, jealous of Potter, afraid that she would go back to him, or worse that she still liked him. He had seen her crying her eyes out over him, when she had found out about his new girlfriend Cho Chang, he had comforted her, he had told her Chang was nothing compared to her and he had meant it., that was probably what started it, Draco had gone against everything Lucius had thought him, he had fallen in love with a Weasley.  
  
I cant go on As long as I believe Cant let go When I keep wondering Where are you now What have you found Where is your heart When Im not around Where are you now You got to let me know Oh baby, so I can let you go  
  
Though of course when Lucius had found out, he was nearing the end of his seventh year, it had made him wonder just how thick Lucius was, this had been going on for about a year and he hadn't noticed anything, By the time he had found out, She had already told him she loved him, and he had same the same, but inside he knew that they both knew that it was impossible, the war wasn't over yet, Voldemort was still at large and if he found out about them , he would have them killed, Weasley was a muggle-lover, Draco was a Weasley-lover as far as Voldemort would have been concerned they had both committed the same crime, so they must both suffer the same fate, death.  
  
Lucius had said this, he had told Draco to stop it, right there, right now, or else he would kill them both. Draco would have died for her, he wasn't scared of death but he didn't want her to die, that was why he agreed to lie to her, to tell her he didn't love her, and to break it up. He had done that, he had told her that he had just been playing with her, it took him a lot of courage for him to say that, when he saw the tears in her eyes, he wanted to take it back, to tell her he was lying, but he couldn't do that, so he had turned and walked away, away from the only woman he loved, away from his future and away from Virginia Weasley.  
  
I can hear your voice The ring of yesterday It seems so close to me But yet so far away  
  
That image of her crying, and him not being able to do anything to stop it, had haunted Dracos dreams every night for the past two years. When the war was over, and Lucius was dead, he had wanted to go to her, to tell her he loved her and to say sorry, but he has been to ashamed, too embarrassed to do anything, he felt that she hated him, that if he dared to go anywhere near her, that she would laugh in his face for even thinking that she would ever forgive him. As he thought of this, his eyes filled with tears again, he tried to hold them in, as he had tried every time it happened, he had never cried except for that night, he was afraid that if he started he would never be able to stop.  
  
I should let it out To save what's left of me And close the doors of doubt Revive my dignity  
  
This time it was different, this time he had to let it out, he couldn't keep it in any longer, he thought his head might explode if he did. So he cried, he cried his heart out, he couldn't stop, he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny, about her amazing red hair and her beautiful eyes, a picture of her appeared in his mind, and Draco couldn't bear it any more, he had to do something, he had to find out whether she had moved on or not. He couldn't live like this anymore.  
  
But I can't go on As long as I believe Can't let go When I keep wondering Where are you now What have you found Where is your heart When I'm not around Where are you now You got to let me know Oh baby, so I can let you go  
  
" Ginny, I am so sorry, I never meant any of it, please forgive me," Draco was shouting, but to whom? There was no one in the room but himself, this would do no good, she cant hear him, he had to go to her, he had to find out where she was, what she was doing, who she was with.  
  
I should let it out Its time to let you go  
  
He didn't want to let her go, he wanted her back, he wanted her in his arms, he had to try, he got up, went to his cupboard, still crying, he got his broom, and he decided that he would search for her, he would find her, he had to, he would tell he cant live without her, even if she didn't forgive him, he would at least try, he had nothing left to lose, he had to try, he had to do this for her, he had to do it for Ginny.  
  
Oh baby, I just want to know Where are you now What have you found Where is your heart When I'm not around Where are you now You got to let me know Oh baby so I can let you go  
  
"Virginia, I am coming to get you."  
  
What did you think? Yeah Dracos out of character I know, but he's matured up, see the idea is that Ginny made him grow up, and made him see things a different light. So Please review, I don't mind flames, just review and tell me what you thought! And tell me whether I should write another chapter! 


End file.
